Lost and Found
by thezqueen
Summary: “I was lost.” “Huh?” “Lost, gone. I was a ghost, a shell.” “Yeah?” “Yeah, till you.”


A hand tugged at the hairband holding back the waves of my dirty blonde hair. I glared at Zach and snatched my hair tie back.

"I like your hair down," he whined as I put it back in its high ponytail.

I sighed, wrapping my sweater closer around me._I miss D.C._, I thought as the bitter Maine air bit at my skin. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I looked up into the charming face of Zachary Goode.

"You cold, Baby?"

I nodded, snuggling into him, "You're like a heater, ah, blessed warmth."

He laughed, "I would give you my jacket, but Macey already asked for it."

My eyes narrowed and found the Ice Queen herself. Macey MchHenry, one of my best friends, was wearing my boyfriend's letterman jacket. She was gorgeous of course, her black hair and icy eyes gave her looks a supermodel would be jealous of. Any girl would be upset in my position, I mean who wouldn't choose Macey over a plain jane like me.

I looked down at the ground fiddling with my sleeves, a surge of worry and anxiety hitting me.

"You okay, Cam? You look a little green."

My head snapped up at the sound of Macey's voice. She looked at Zach's arm around my shoulder, and he stepped away, taking his warmth with him. A smile lit up Macey's red lips.

"Cam, darling, would you mind if I borrow your Zachary? I need to talk to him about Grant's party."

"Yeah, sure, Macey."

The two of them walked off to who knows where and I pushed down the paranoia I felt. I looked at the blazing bonfire the bright light of it contrasting to the midnight blue sky. I don't know how long I sat there, exchanging words with people that came up to me, but when Macey and Zach returned I knew.

It was the little things, things I was raised to notice. They had piled up over the weeks, but I had pushed them down, ignored the warning signs. I put my mask on and walked over to them.

"Hey, Mace, I'm gonna steal Zach back. I need his warmth," I said with an easy grin. I bit my lip and leaned to whisper to Zach, "It's scientifically proven that it'll work better if we're both naked."

His eyes went wide and I giggled tugging at his hand. He was quick to follow me, digging his car keys from his pocket. He pressed me against the door of his shiny new chevy, his lips pressing against mine hungrily. His hands trailed down to my hips, lightly squeezing before pulling away. He unlocked his passenger door and hopped in, pulling me into his lap. I bit my lip, smiling as he groaned and pressed his lips to mine. As he started to trail light butterfly kisses down my neck, I let out breathy words.

"Arabesque."

"Hmm?" he continued to kiss, lightly nibbling at places.

"It's the lipstick Macey was wearing."

He froze for a second but continued his path to my collar bone.

"The funny thing is she only ever wears that after her previous lipstick was messed up, and I know for a fact she was wearing her Avenue lipstick before you two went off to wherever."

He pulled away and looked me in the eye, he seemed apologetic, guilty, but not regretful, "Cam, I swear I can explain."

I shrugged and pulled his shirt up and over his head. I placed my hands on his chest and I felt him breathe in sharply.

"Just tell me this," I nibbled at his ear before lightly sucking on the delicate skin below it, his sweet spot, he groaned, "Can Macey find your sweet spot? Can she make you go wild?"

I let my hands go a little lower and he growled in frustration, "Tell me, Blackthorne Boy, is it because she's a spy like you?"

His eyes widened and I sent him a smirk of my own.

"Cammie, how do you know about—"

"Spies? Well, my dear Zachary," I kissed him quickly before I brought my mouth to his ear, a wicked smile on my lips, "I am one."

I opened the car door and slipped away before he could get out a word. I hid in the shadows and watched as he climbed out of the car, surprise still written all over his face.

"Cammie!"

I frowned at the worry in his voice, part of me wanting to reach out and tell him that it's okay.

"Cammie, I'm sorry, just please come back!" his voice was pleading.

I followed him as he went to the bonfire and grabbed onto Macey's shoulders, "Cammie knows, she ran, McHenry, we lost her."

Macey's eyes lit up with panic for a second before they filled with tears, "Cam!"

Tears swam in their enchanting depths, there it was, the regret. He regrets his decision, he regrets cheating, I let my hair hang loose around my shoulders, hiding my face and walked past him bumping into his shoulder, I slipped my hand into his pocket leaving my goodbye.

I looked at the sky, misty wisps of air hitting my face as I looked at the star-filled sky.

_Goodbye, Maine. I won't miss you. I'm ready to go home. _

————

**hi**

**it's me**

**so if you've read my other books you know that my writing kinda sucks, and i'm horrible at updating, but like oh well you know, it's your fault for reading this **

**thanks by the way, i know cammie and preston are a unusual pairing, but i think it's cute **

**so yeah **

**ilyilyilyilyilyilyilyilyily **

**your loser, **

**;)**

**thezqueen **


End file.
